marvelguardiansofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yondu Udonta (MCU)
Yondu Udonta is a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a minor antagonist-turned-anti-hero in the live-action 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy and one of the main protagonists of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Yondu was the guardian of Peter Quill after the death of his biological mother, Meredith. History Early life Yondu was born in Centauri-IV, the homeland of the Centaurians. However, as a baby, his parents sold him to the Kree Empire to become a Kree Battle Slave. After twenty years of abusement, he was finally freed by a man named Stakar Ogord and given a place among the Ravagers. Becoming a Father Betraying Ego/Raising Peter Yondu abducted a young Peter Quill from earth after his mother was killed by Ego via a tumor implanted in her brain. Fear of failing another child, Yondu kept and raised Peter as his son. However, despite not being the idealistic father for a young Quill, Yondu still developed fondness to Peter but never showed his paternal instincts to Quill. Physical Appearance Yondu was a Centaurian man who stood five foot eleven and was notably feared throughout the Galaxy due to his deadly weapon, the Yaka arrow. He had blue skin and crimson red eyes. Yondu also wore a prosthetic red fin on top of his head to replace his real one. Yondu also had a Southern-like accent, something that his son Peter Quill later adapted in having. Yondu usually wore a long leathery red trench coat, brown boots, and jeans. Personality Yondu was stubborn, cocky, greedy, sarcastic, cynical, and gruff, yet fatherly, caring, honorable, and protective. Most of the time, when Yondu didn't get any information he wanted, he usually threatened enemies with his Yaka arrow. Also, whenever a Ravager betrayed him, Yondu often killed them, but refrained from killing Quill. Despite his cold demeanor, Yondu genuinely loved his son Peter Quill. He was affectionate(even though Yondu hardly showed it) and very protective of Quill, and many of his men had said Yondu had a soft spot on Quill, and always protected Quill from the other Ravagers. . Yondu practically raised Peter as his boy and treated him like a son figure and held the truth of Peter's biological father from his own son.Yondu can also be quite fatherly, shown when he softly talks to Groot so they could escape. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' This movie is Yondu's second and final appearance in the series. Relationships Family |-| Parents = Yondu was known to hate his mother and father. They were the ones who sold him into slavery when he was only a baby, which was one of the reasons why Yondu became cold and embittered. He later confirmed this during his argument with Rocket, revealing that the two of them are a lot alike. He has no familial love towards them and actually only had familial love towards his son Peter Quill and his former allies he used to work with. |-| Peter Quill = Yondu abducted and raised an orphaned Peter Quill after his mother died from brain cancer. After he learned Ego was killing his own children, fearing Peter would be next, Yondu decided to instead keep Peter and raise him as his own son. Yondu saw Peter as the son he never had or knew he wanted. Udonta protected his adoptive son for most of his life, such as never telling Peter who his biological father was and kept Quill to keep him safe from the truth. However, Quill never awknowledged Yondu as his father until the final moments of his life. Unlike Yondu's own uncaring parents, Yondu loved and cared for Quill and kept him as his own child to protect him from his father, Ego the Living Planet. His last present to Peter was going to be an old Zune player he found at a junker's shop in case Peter was ever going to return to the Ravagers one day. Allies |-| Kraglin Obfonteri = Yondu was close with Kraglin, shown when he made him his First Mate. Most of the time, the two of them got along. They had been known to be teammates since abduction of Peter Quill, as he was aware of who Peter was supposed to be delivered. Without ever showing it, Kraglin was jealous of Yondu's treatment of Peter. Kraglin and Yondu know each other well, as Kraglin knows for a fact that his captain had a collection of knickknacks by his side when he pilots. Throughout Guardians of the Galaxy, Kraglin helps Yondu hunt down Peter and smiles when Yondu has his Yaka arrow. Very briefly, Kraglin begins to lose faith in Yondu. He points out that no matter how many times Quill betrays them; Yondu continued to protect the man and his companions. He accidentally started a mutiny. Kraglin later regretted this and helped Yondu and Rocket escape while helping Groot. He later helped Yondu go to rescue Peter from Ego. After Yondu's death, Kraglin sports Yondu's red fin and control his Yaka arrow. He also gives Peter the Zune player Yondu would have given Peter. |-| Rocket Raccoon = ondu hardly talks to Rocket in the first film, but Rocket does become a friend to Yondu's adoptive son, Peter Quill. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two o them have a lot more interaction and screen time together. However, Yondu called him a "rat" (which later became Yondu's nickname for Rocket) but also promised not to turn over Rocket and the batteries to Ayesha, but sell the batteries themselves. They both befriend each other after Yondu reveals his past of his parents selling him into slavery and revealing that they are a lot a like: while both of them love and care about the people around them. |-| Gamora = Yondu barely speaks with Gamora. However, he was convinced by hers and Peter's plight to save Xandar and worked together as allies. However, Gamora didn't want Peter to give Yondu the orb containing the Infinity Stone. She was shown to laugh when she learned Peter switched out the real orb with a decoy. Gamora later says that Yondu is not the only family Peter has. She did attend Yondu's funeral, showing Gamora respected Yondu greatly and accepted Yondu was Peter's family and probably agreed that Yondu was a better father than Ego actually was. |-| Groot = Yondu first met Groot when he met Peter's newfound team and family, but had little to no interaction with him in Guardians of the Galaxy. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, when Groot was a baby, Yondu talked to him gently and affectionately nicknamed him "Twig", but he was easily frustrated when Groot didn't understand a word he was saying. Groot later remembers Yondu fondly and attends his funeral in the process. |-| Nebula = Nebula became an enemy of Yondu after she helped the Ravagers capture him, Rocket, and Groot and later told them to hand them over to the Kree Empire. This implies that Nebula and Yondu knew each other by reputation. Yondu is also aware she is a daughter of Thanos. However, they become allies after both of them fight Ego with the rest of the Guardians. He also smiles when she says she doesn't care if this causes her pain or not. |-| Stakar Ogord = Stakar was Yondu's mentor and liberator. He freed a young Yondu from slavery in the Kree Empire and offered him a place among the Ravagers. Yondu and Stakar grew close over the years, but after Yondu sold children t their father and kept Peter Quill as his human son, Stakar reluctantly had Yondu exiled. They met twenty-six years later, but in bad terms. Yondu was still heart-broken and embittered at his former mentor and even both of them had a fight about Yondu's banishment. Many days later, Stakar heard Yondu died, sacrificing himself t save Peter, and later attended his old friend's funeral. Stakar realized Yondu was indeed a true friend and knew he didn't disappoint them after all. He later went on to fight in Yondu's memory by bringing their old team together and going on adventures with the team again to "steal some shit." |-| Aleta Ogord = Aleta Ogord was a friend of Yondu's and one of his original teammates he considered family. However, the team disbanded once Aleta and the other Ravager captains learned Yondu stole kids from their homeworlds and sold them to their father. However, they were apparently oblivious to the fact Yondu kept one child who grew up to be the "infamous" Star-Lord. Many years later, Aleta learned that Yondu died, sacrificing himself to save his son from the vaccuum of space. She attended his funeral, and said she would "see him in the stars." Aleta later re-unites their old team back together with her husband to fight in Yondu's memory. |-| Charlie-27 = Charlie-27 was a friend of Yondu's and one of his original teammates he considered family. However, the team disbanded once Charlie-27 and the other Ravager captains learned Yondu stole kids from their homeworlds and sold them to their father. Charlie-27 later attended his old friend's funeral and bade him farewell as an "old friend". He later joined the original Ravagers team to fight in Yondu's memory. Enemies |-| Taserface = Yondu and Taserface were known to never like each other and rarely get along. Initially, Taserface had the highest respect for Yondu because he believed Udonta would do what needed to be done and follow the Ravager code. However, Taserface lost respect when Yondu chose to let Peter go instead of dealing with his adoptive son's many betrayals. Yondu found himself in a mutiny by Taserface, along with his fellow mutineers. He took pleasure in killing Taserface when he saw him on one of the screens in the Eclector's security. |-| Ayesha = Ayesha is Yondu's former employer turned enemy. At first Yondu and the Ravager Clan were hired by Ayesha to hunt down Peter Quill and the Guardians of the Galaxy. However, Yondu refused to hand Rocket and Groot over to Ayesha for Peter's sake. Trivia * Yondu is very similar to Rocket, as both of them have trouble showing emotions for people they care about, wish to protect their friends or family and also both of them were noted to have cocky personalities. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male characters Category:Udonta Family Category:Versions of Yondu Udonta Category:Parents Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Ravagers Members Category:Deceased